Bitter taste and low protein levels mark current protein products derived from quinoa and other pseudocereals. Low water solubility leads to larger particulates that do not dissolve. The low yield of protein extract per ounce of raw material results in a higher price per pound of protein product. Current extraction methods also degrade the quality of the protein, permit unwanted autooxidation, and provide an incomplete balance of essential and non-essential amino acids. What is needed, therefore, is a protein extraction method that provides the desired protein levels, amino acid balance, extraction efficiency, and solubility, without bitterness.